


Unthawing

by helena_s_renn



Series: My Brother, Myself [1]
Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band), Music RPF
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Greta Van Teens, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Puberty, Sibling Incest, Twincest, first time touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helena_s_renn/pseuds/helena_s_renn
Summary: Jake and Josh make some new but similar discoveries about each other.
Relationships: Jake Kiszka/Josh Kiszka
Series: My Brother, Myself [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641403
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Unthawing

**Author's Note:**

> Just the usual: no flames or BS tolerated, these are characters, not the real GVF. No disrespect intended. 
> 
> Thx to those who have commented and assisted behind the scenes. You know who you are. 
> 
> They're about 13 here. Back then they had acne, braces, ugly hair. Aw!
> 
> I kind of envisioned they lived in a big old farmhouse with all the bedrooms and bathroom upstairs, and the hot and cold water is not reliable. 
> 
> It's been said, there's not much more to this installment than two boys focused on their genitals. *shrugs* 1) I beg to differ. 2) There'll be more.

"Hurry the fuck up, Josh! I gotta take a piss!" Jake stood in the upstairs hallway, doing the dance. Hand down between his legs, he'd have told anyone it was to keep himself from peeing. That'd be half true. He hid the stalk of risen flesh that was awake, alive, pulsating. Any worse and he wouldn't be able to go at all.

In the last few months, through the winter, new developments had changed life for Jake. The fine art of cursing, learned from his friends. His hands finally grown enough to handle a full-sized acoustic guitar. Rabid to master the list of songs set forth by his father in pursuit of a coveted electric, he practiced hours a day. His voice settling into a different register. Hair coming in fine then coarse in places small boys didn't have it. Having to wear deodorant - either voluntarily or be harranged into it by the female members of the household. 

And boners. Real boners, not the boing, boing, bouncy kind he'd been having since he could remember. His dick filled till it stood straight out red-purple and hard as, well, wood, and so much bigger. Sometimes the tightness of the skin over surges of blood almost hurt, but it felt incredible to touch it, stroke it. For the first time, the spasms it built to were accompanied by hot jets of creamy... 

Like the rest of his classmates, he'd been educated a couple of years before that this would happen - much to their mutual embarrassment - but how could he have known it would be so different than peeing? Nearly every day, Jake awoke with some phase of erection. Also, one would swell in his pants if some hot older girl walked by or even if Josh happened to be naked or for no reason. But that was a rare occurrence lately, since his twin, he was willing to bet, had to be manifesting similar changes. Josh spent more time in the bathroom, in the shower. While Jake suspected what he was doing - hello! - he hadn't caught Josh at it nor had his brother raised the subject. 

So here he stood in the hallway with the remnants of a wet dream sticky on him and he had to pee like a racehorse. Jake pounded on the door again. "Josh! Goddammit bitch, I gotta go!!" 

"Wait your turn," came a strangled voice from the other side of the door. When he wasn't squeaking, Josh's vocal cords had settled on raspy. The cigarettes he sneaked could have something to do with it. 

"Let me in, or I'll... I'll piss in your closet." 

That did the trick. Jake heard the lock snick open and he bounded in while Josh tried to scramble into the shower. He still had his underwear on, his face was bright red and Jake could see the bulge under the standard-issue whitey-tighties he'd already refused to wear any longer, months ago. It was a case of immediate envy. His own balls seemed to be producing 24/7 but his twin had the lion's share of bulk. Dammit! 

Jake stripped off and showed Josh what he was packing, which now meant business. No way would he be able to pee with it 'up' like that, much less pee into a toilet. "See? I said I gotta go but now there's this..." 

Looking away, even more red-faced, Josh gestured at the shower. "Same problem," he muttered finally while Jake fiddled with the water pressure and temperature. 

"Since when?" Jake asked him. He was pretty sure it'd been on him longer, and he savored it. Thanks to his mother's extremely detail-seeking friends, he'd heard the story of his - their - birth countless times. It boiled down to... Josh was four minutes older courtesy of modern medicine, but if they'd been born the natural way, he'd have been first into the world. Therefore, he did everything first. He made sure of it. 

"I dunno, since I was eleven or something." 

Eleven. Fuck. Even going back to the very beginning of winter with the first false snow, Jake had been decidedly twelve... and a half. Dammit! 

"Well, get in with me and we can beat off in there. No point in both of our bladders exploding," grumped Jake. 

"...Beat off?" Josh sounded tentative. 

A gleeful feeling spread through Jake's chest, like it did every time he knew or could do something Josh had no clue about. "You know..." He made a certain hand gesture in the vicinity of his crotch. 

Josh looked confused and shocked. He glanced down at the ridiculous point his briefs made, then away again. "I've never... deliberately." 

Glee, and superiority. "Why the fuck not? I do it every fucking day, a lot of times more than once."

"Well... we're not supposed to." 

"Says who?" Jake demanded. 

"Grandma." 

"Why in fuck's name would you talk to Grandma about that?" 

"She, er, noticed. That time we had to stay overnight last summer. Cuz I, at night." 

"You jizzed your sheets?" Jake was way too loud, he could hear it. Probably so could everyone in the house. 

"Shut the fuck up!!" Josh reached over and yanked Jake's hair. 

"Girl!" Jake thought better of that insult. "No, girls don't do _that_. Men do. I guess you're a eunuch." 

"Am not!" Josh grabbed his balls though the white cotton blend. "God they ache. Do yours?"

"Constantly. That's why I..." Jake repeated the gesture. "Speaking of..."

At this rate, the water would run cold before he could reach the spectacular end he implied. He stepped into the tub, pulled the curtain closed, and reached for the shower gel. A moment later, Josh, now naked, stepped in from the other end. 

Jake stared. There'd been impressions of darkness but Josh had thicker pubes, and as he'd thought before, bigger balls. Josh also stared. "What?" Jake tipped his head back into the spray. 

"It's so... dark. And points up. It's..." There was something hungry in Josh's eyes that Jake had never seen before. "...I wanna touch it." 

Jake had just done that. To his own, with a handful of gel. He'd never actually seen anyone's hard-on but his own, and he was just as curious. "You think Grandma would approve?" he asked sarcastically, and then, "get over here where we can reach." 

When Josh first touched him, Jake nearly hit him. But then he registered the thrill of someone else giving him pleasure. But the touch was too light. "Wrap your fingers around it," he gasped, and reaching out with both hands, pulled Josh closer till their faces were inches apart. A second later his slippery palm clenched around Josh's hard-on. 

Josh's entire body convulsed, started to shake and he went up on his toes, moaning wordlessly. "Keep it down!" hissed Jake, his eyes rolling back as he tried to thrust through the grip on him. When he blinked his eyes open to get a look at the hand around him, Josh's eyes were closed and his teeth bared. His off hand had come up to grab Jake by the hair on the back of his neck. 

A second later, next blink, Jake felt something warmer and silkier than shower water hit his belly. The dick in his hand pulsed hard and white was shooting out of the tip. His body responded in kind. The ache in his balls broke and he shot his own sticky stuff into Josh's pubic hair. They were panting, shivering; Josh knocked Jake's hand away, which was fine, he still had to piss, worse than ever and hearing running water wasn't helping. 

Hopping out of the shower onto dry land, Jake admonished, "Don't use up all the hot water." Neither of them had actually washed. 

"If I do it's your fault." 

"Is not." 

"Well..." Josh's voice took on the overtone of privileged eldest son that annoyed Jake to no end. "I guess you did blow your load in thirty seconds or less." He laughed. 

'Blow your load' - Jake had heard the expression. Without thinking, he bandied back, "Next time I'll blow it on your _face_." 

Never to be outdone, Josh retorted, "Fine, whatever. I'll shoot mine on your... butt." 

Done, Jake put the lid down but didn't flush so as not to scald his brother and climbed back into the shower. 

Fin.


End file.
